


A Spoonful Of

by momentinsubtext



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentinsubtext/pseuds/momentinsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[post-tEoT] The Master lived, and left. Wilfred Mott witnessed the Doctor, not quite recovering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spoonful Of

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Teaspoon account.

The Doctor has not changed, he has not died, and Wilf is mid-sentence pointing this out when he notices that the man's attention is _very_ not focused on him. He trails off and follows the Doctor's gaze.  
  
There, across the room, slumped against the wall, is the Master. He's still flickering into translucence, still dying, and the Doctor looks just about ready to leap across the room to him.  
  
Wilf puts his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Go on, then."  
  
The Doctor's attention flicks back to him. His eyes are dark, cold. He clearly hasn't heard the actual words Wilf has said. Wilf is sure he's not actually being seen. The Doctor reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Tardis key, hands it to Wilf. He pulls out the sonic screwdriver and presses it into Wilf's hand. "Here," he says, putting Wilf's thumb over the button. "That will bring the Tardis back into sync. I'll follow you."  
  
"You're going to bring him with you." It isn't a question, but the Doctor nods anyway. "Are you sure that's wise?"  
  
"No," the Doctor says. "It's not. It's _really_ not. But I can't- He's all I've got left."  
  
Wilf nods, squeezes the Doctor's shoulder in quiet support, and removes himself from the room before he sees something he shouldn't.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, the Doctor stumbles into the Tardis, alone.  
  
"Doctor? Is he-?"  
  
"Alive," the Doctor says roughly. "Somewhere. I asked him... but he said no. I'm sure we'll meet again, though. It's not like he can go far." He smiles brightly and bounds around the console pressing buttons and flipping switches. It's only once the Tardis is safely underway that he slows down even a fraction.  
  
Wilf watches him silently until the energy seems to drain out of him; he leans against the console. "Are you - will you be okay?"  
  
The Doctor lets out a shaky breath. "Yeah, I imagine so. In a bit."  
  
"You mean when you catch up with him again." The Doctor looks up sharply and Wilf wags his finger at him. "And don't you deny it. I saw the way you looked at him. I'd wager a pretty penny what he is now isn't all he ever was, am I right?"  
  
"You might be," he concedes grudgingly.  
  
Wilf nods. "Then I hope you find him again."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Normally I'd ask you 'round for a cuppa, but, well, best not, eh?" Wilf asks as the Tardis grinds to a halt. The Doctor is silent for so long he opens the door and steps outside, takes a deep breath of fresh Chiswick air.

"All of time and space," the Doctor says, causing Wilf to turn around. "And I still seem to end up in London more often than not."  
  
"Couldn't just ask for a raincheck like an ordinary person," Wilf says, grinning.  
  
"Never," the Doctor agrees, grinning back. "Good bye, Wilfred."  
  
He salutes, then heads off toward the house with a spring in his step.


End file.
